


Lava

by lollypops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can't sing, Derek plays the ukulele, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Singing, time for bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypops/pseuds/lollypops
Summary: Derek and Stiles' daughter Mya refuses to go to sleep.





	Lava

Stiles was in the kitchen putting away the leftover food from tonight's dinner for tomorrow night when he heard a loud yell from upstairs.

A moment later Derek appeared completely devastated and tired. An 11 hour shift at the station would do that to a person, even with supernatural abilities.

"What happened now?" Stiles asked fitting the container of peas in the overcrowding fridge. Derek sat down on one of the island stools.

"I was trying to coax her to sleep but then she yelled about wanting to her your special song." Derek answered.

"She's obsessed with that song."

"That's your fault." Derek said with a smug look.

Stiles leaned against the counter with his arms folded. 

"Why do you say that?"

"You were obsessed with it first. You would sang it to her while you walked around the house just to get her to sleep."

"Well did you have a better idea?" 

"Well...no, but-" Derek started.

"Exactly." Stiles cut him off. "Go get the ukulele I'll be up there in a second" He waved Derek away and started washing the dishes. Stiles then tucked them into the dishwasher to clean over night. He dried his hands on the dish towel and and went upstairs.

Their daughter, Mya, sat on her bed with a pout on her lips. Her arms were crossed and she was staring Derek down with her own glare that only made her look more like a young female Derek.

"I hear someone is refusing to go to sleep." 

"Papa! I wanna hear the song!" Mya whined.

"What have I said about whining?" Stiles sat on the 7 year old's bed.

"To not to because Daddy has sensitive hearing." Mya stated sadly

"Good girl. Derek if you would." Stiles motioned to the ukulele that sat on his husband's lap.

Derek got comfortable in the rocking chair that sat on the opposite side of Mya's bed. After a few notes Stiles started to sing.

[Lava](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh4dTLJ9q9o)

**_A long long time ago there was a volcano_**  
**_Living all alone in the middle of the sea_**  
**_He sat high above his bay watching all the couples play_**  
**_And wishing that he had someone too_**  
**_And from his lava came this song of hope that he sang_**  
**_Out loud everyday for years and years_**  
  
Mya gave Stiles a toothless smile and nodded her head along with the ukulele.

 _ **I have a dream I hope will come true**_  
_**That you're here with me and I'm here with you**_  
_**I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a**_  
_**Will send me someone to lava**_  
  
Stiles let Derek play a few notes before starting again

 _ **Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone  
Until he was on the brink of extinction  
But little did he know that living in the sea below**_  
_**Another volcano was listening to his song**_  
_**Everyday she heard his tune her lava grew and grew**_  
_**Because she believed his song was meant for her**_  
_**Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea**_  
_**As he sang his song of hope for the last time**_  
  
_**I have a dream I hope will come true**_  
_**That you're here with me and I'm here with you**_  
__**I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a**  
**Will send me someone to lava**  
  
The little girl tuck her knees to her chest and watched her father sing.

 _**Rising from the sea below stood a lovely volcano** _  
_**Looking all around but she could not see him** _  
_**He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone** _  
_**But with no lava his song was all gone** _  
_**He filled the sea with his tears and watched his dreams disappear** _  
_**As she remembered what his song meant to her** _

Stiles gave Mya a smile as she started to sang her part.

 _**I have a dream I hope will come true** _  
_**That you're here with me and I'm here with you** _  
_**I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a** _  
_**Will send me someone to lava** _

Stiles caressed her cheek and started to sing again.

 _ **Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the sea**_  
_**All together now their lava grew and grew**_  
_**No longer are they all alone with aloha as their new home**_  
_**And when you visit them this is what they sing**_  
  
Mya joined her father for the last verse with a bright smile.

 _ **I have a dream I hope will come true**_  
_**That you'll grow old with me and I'll grow old with you**_  
_**We thank the earth, sea, the sky we thank too**_  
_**I lava you**_  
_**I lava you**_  
_**I lava you**_  
  
"Thank you Papa. Thank you Daddy."

Derek put the ukulele back in the corner and tucked Mya in. "Goodnight Cub." He said kissing her forehead and left the room.

"Night sweetheart." Stiles said running his fingers through her curls before kissing her on her forehead and turning her nightlight on.

Stiles left the room, closin the door behind him.

"How do you do that?" Derek asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"It's all about communication. Also I'm the only one who can sing." Stiles claimed smugly.

"Why you little..." Stiles let out a squeak as Derek lunged for him. He managed to escape and slipped into their room. He laughed as Derek tackled him to their bed.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
